


What happens in the office stays in the office

by Lycka



Series: Kink Office [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff and Smut, I'm going to hell but I don't care, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Kankuro is asking to much questions and Gaara is annoyed. So, he finds the best way to shut his brother off.





	What happens in the office stays in the office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).



"Why don't you get on your knees and find out by yourself if someone can see you?" Gaara smirked and gave him a knowing look.

How did they get in this situation?

Kankuro remembered the day had started as it always started. He had gotten up at 7 am, drunk some coffee, worked a little on his puppets and off he was to work.

As he was used too, he had picked some of his paperwork and came to his baby brother's office to annoy him because he found it really funny. But this morning, Gaara was paying attention to him and he didn't like it. So his gaze had stopped at his brother's desk. It was huge and covered with a very long black sheet. He had asked the redhead if there was a lot of space for his legs behind it and with an irritating voice Gaara had said yes. Then he had asked if Gaara thought he could get under the desk without problem. Gaara had given him a small smile and said yes again. Then he had wondered if someone could tell he was under and Gaara had pushed his chair away and he had invited him to gave him a blow job.

So here he was now, on his knees, his brother's pants and underwear pulled haphazardly on the ground, under the Kazekage's desk, Gaara's hard cock in his mouth and sucking him as if his life was depending on it. His eyes were closed as he took the length deep in his mouth and Gaara's hand were pulling his hair with force and the redhead was trying to hold his moans back.

Kankuro opened his eyes and what he saw pleased him a lot. The all emotionless Kazekage was biting his lips hard, his cheeks were red and his panting was hard. His pupil were so dilated, Kankuro had the impression they were black and they were looking directly at him. He knew Gaara loved to see him like this, all at his disposition to pleasure him. He could feel the taste of pre-cum in his throat. He was so close to come.

"Gaara, I have the report of our team sent to Konoha. Apparently the Hokage will need... Are you okay?" Temari asked with concern. Gaara was so red and breathing so heavily she thought he was going to die.

"Yes, I just don't feel too good today."

"I can tell, you're feverish as hell." Temari's hand was on his forehead. Her brother was so hot, he really did caught something nasty.

Under the desk, Kankuro was getting more and more excited. He knew now that he could totally be under the desk and no one will see him and so he would be able to blow his brother whenever he wanted. He could tell his brother attention wasn't on what he was doing anymore so he dropped the cock as discreetly as he could. He licked the tip with the point of his tongue and he liked the reaction he got. He put a finger in his mouth and lapped it before teasing the redhead's orifice. Gaara's body tightened and Kankuro bit his lip hard not to let out a lustful groan.

"You should go home. I will take over, don't worry. You shouldn't wear yourself out like that. It's good to love your job but not if you don't rest a little."

"You're right. I will finish my paper work and I'm done for today."

"I can do it if you want."

"N-no! It's okay."

Kankuro pushed the tip of his finger inside him and he wasn't able to keep an imperturbable face and a flat tone. He needed more and he really needed to get reed of Temari.

Kankuro loved the little spasms he was able to give Gaara but being down there was more and more uncomfortable. It was too hot and breathing was getting difficult.

"Okay, but if in one hour you're still here, I will personally dragged you home, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She turned to the door and was about to open it when she suddenly stopped. "Do you know where Kankuro can be? I tried to catch him all morning and he was nowhere to be seen."

_That's because he's fingering my ass while licking my cock under my desk_. But he couldn't say that so he just nodded negatively.

"Okay. Where is this idiot?" Temari asked to no one in particular. "Well, go home you. Oh, Shikamaru will be there tomorrow, come for 12 o'clock. I'm sure after a good night of sleep you will be well again." He said yes with a small voice. "See you tomorrow then!" And with these words, she was out of the office.

Kankuro pushed Gaara's chair and got up.

"Did she just call me an idiot?"

"Yes. You are one. Why are you up?"

"Well, I want..."

"I don't care. You didn't finish your work down there."

"You're so bossy, you know I like it." Kankuro grinned and he grabbed his brother and kissed him hard on the mouth but he was pushed away almost instantly.

"I want you to continue what you were doing."

"But it was too hot down there!" Kankuro whined trying to make puppy eyes. "Now we know I can't be seen but if I have to suck you off as you like, lock the door so no one will interrupt us..."

"Fine." Gaara said a bit irritated but he made sure his sand will prevent for anyone to enter his office.

Kankuro smiled at his brother's expression and he pushed him against his desk. He dropped on his knees for the second times and he pulled apart the long robe and he grinned as the proud erection was standing before him. He stuck his tongue out and just run it slowly up and down, savoring the delicious throb he could feel. He did it for a minute before Gaara's hand went back in his hair gripping them in need. Kankuro knew it was his way of begging and he was more than happy to oblige.

Once again, the hard cock of the redhead was deep inside his throat and he heard the marvelous little sound that escape from Gaara's mouth. Soon, one of his fingers was teasing Gaara's entrance again and he slowly slide it inside seeking for the knot of nerve that will make his little brother shiver with anticipation.

He found it quickly and soon Gaara was melting under his assault. He was over the edge and it was at the exact moment when he was about to come that Kankuro pulled away his mouth and finger and smiled with satisfaction.

"What..."

"I want to make love to you." The brunet whispered in Gaara's ear and the redhead shivered. "Do you have any lube here?"

"Yes. The top drawer."

Kankuro smirked. His little brother already had planned everything. He opened the drawer and took the little bottle of lubricant and put some on his fingers. With his other hand he invited Gaara to lay down on his desk.

"It will be easier if we do it from behind." Gaara said trying to use his regular flat tone but his desire was too evident.

"Yes, but I want to see your face." and Kankuro shushed him with a tender kiss as two of his fingers were making their way inside Gaara again.

A loud moan died against their lips and they couldn't tell who made it. The kiss was more demanding, their tongue were fighting and Gaara's prostate was more and more sensitive.

"Kankuro... I need you. Now." Gaara tried to say it as an order but it was more of a pleading demand.

Fingers left his body and te redhead could heard his brother getting ready to dive inside him. He bit his hand when the thick hard cock of Kankuro penetrated him. It was so good to feel it. The brunet pushed as far as he could go and stopped, letting Gaara adjust himself to the sensation. Kankuro tilted his head and captured Gaara's mouth with his own before moving slowly in and out of this delicious body.

Every moan, every cry, every sigh died in their kiss. Kankuro was less gentle now, always hitting Gaara's sweet spot. He could feel Gaara getting more and more tight around his cock and he knew he was going to come soon. He slowed down to make sure he was not going to lose it before Gaara. He looked into his brother's eyes and he could read all the pleasure he was feeling. Knowing he was in this state because of him made his heart beat like crazy. He ran his hand through Gaara's hair to mess them up. Gaara hated when someone messed with his new haircut but he was so beautiful with spiky, messy hair.

"You look so much better like that..."

"Shut up and go hard-Aaaaah!" Gaara let out a powerful cry when Kankuro's cock was finally going faster and harder in and out of him. He was going to lose his mind. The frictions were so good, he didn't have to touch himself to feeling his orgasm growing.

"Gaara... Fuck... Hnn... I love you... Fuck..."

Gaara bit his lips as hard as he could as he came between their bodies. Hearing his brother's nonsense, telling him that he loved him over and over again had finished him. The brunet let out a grunt as he came hard inside his brother, digging his fingers in Gaara's waist.

They were now panting heavily, Kankuro laying on Gaara's chest. The redhead was hugging his brother possessively, caressing the back of his neck. Kankuro was biting softly the tender flesh of his neck and Gaara let out a contentment sigh. He was feeling so relaxed and secure like this.

"I love you too..."

Kankuro raised his head, blushing slightly. It wasn't everyday that his brother told him sweet words like this. He wanted to hear it more but he knew it wasn't in Gaara's nature to just open up like this. He asked silently for a kiss that was gracefully given to him.

"As much as I want to stay like this, we need to clean us up and live in the real world now." Kankuro said pulling out of Gaara.

Gaara moaned with pleasure as his brother's cock left his ass. He let the brunet clean him and give him his clothes.

They were kissing lovingly when someone tried to open the door.

"Gaara? Are you still there?" Temari's voice raised through the door.

"Shit. Yes, I am", he responded, "You, under the desk, now!"

"Why can't I open the door?"

"I wanted to sleep a little and not being disturbed." He brought his sand back to him and he was sitting on his chair as if nothing had happened when Temari entered.

"Go home! You need to rest!"

"Yes, stop mothering me."

"If I don't do it, no one will! Some people told me they heard strange noises, are you in pain?"

"I... I was. I'm better now but you're right, I need to go home, I'm too tired."

Temari raised a brow. Gaara must be truly tired to listen to her without a fight.

"Good. By chance, Kankuro came here?"

"No."

"Okay. He's driving me crazy, uuurgh! Well, see you tomorrow for real this time!"

She kissed him on the cheek quickly and she was off his office again.

"Can I come out now?"

"Yes."

"Really, it's too hot down there."

"Maybe but it was interesting..."

"You really are a big pervert, you know that?"

"Well, it's all because of you..." Gaara smiled a little and kissed Kankuro again.

"I think you should really go home now or Temari will kill you."

"You will come home tonight?" Gaara asked. He didn't like being alone in his too big house.

"Yes, of course." Kankuro smiled and hugged his lover.

They wanted to move in together but they were scared someone will understand what was going on between them and they were not sure anyone would be tolerant enough to jut accept them.

Kankuro kissed his lips one more time.

"Come on, go before I kidnap you."

"Idiot. Don't come too late tonight." and with those sweet words he was gone.

"Shit, how am I suppose to lock the office?"

"Ah! Kankuro, you're there! You're alone?" Temari asked.

"Yes, Gaara told me he wasn't feeling well so..."

"And he left you without the keys, huh? Hopefully, I'm the smart one between the three of us, I have a spare key." She winked at her brother. "So, do you know if Gaara is seeing anyone?"

"... No, not that I know of, why?"

"Well, the clan wants him to marry soon. I'm not a fan of this kind of things but I want him to find a girl and be happy and all. They're just scared the next heir will never come."

"What tells you it would be a girl?"

Temari stopped her thoughts for a while and then gave him an unsure look.

"Well, I... I don't care, but the clan will freak out so much! Is it bad I want it that bad? I mean, Gaara can love who he wants, he's my brother and I love him but damn, it would be funny to tell them the news! Do you know something that I don't?" She finally asked.

"... No?"

"You suck at lying! Come on, tell me! Is it... Oh my God, is it Naruto? They always send one hundred messages a month to each other, when they saw each other they're always together... Oh my God, my baby brother is screwing the Hokage!" Temari was laughing so hard at the thought and about the faces of the old people who will certainly have a heart attack at the news.

"What?! No! You think?"Kankuro was feeling quite worried now.

"So you really don't know? I'm so sure it's the case! My God, I was always all about good relationship between our villages but I never thought about it like that! Ha! I love it!"

Kankuro shrugged and he tried his best not to show her how much he didn't like the idea. He knew it wasn't true but he was not as confident as he lead other people to believe. After all, they were brothers, it was weird and not well seen that the two of them were in that kind of relationship. And the 7th Hokage was a really good-looking guy and he knew for sure that the blond wasn't straight at all. He was still kind of traumatized by the reception Konoha had given them years ago and Naruto had been hitting on him all night and had groped his ass at a certain point. He had apologized right away when he had sensed it wasn't mutual and told him to keep it secret.

"Hey, don't worry, Naruto is a good guy, he will not hurt Gaara."

Maybe he didn't hide his irritation as good as he thought.

"I read you to well. You're too protective when it comes to Gaara. You should let him breathe a little and find someone yourself."

"No, I'm good."

"Oh my God, you have someone."

"What? No!" He had the sensation he was repeating himself a lot.

"You totally have someone! Tell me, who is he? Do I know him? Does Gaara know? I swear, if you don't tell me I will harass him til he spit it out!"

"He doesn't know anything!"

"So you have someone! My God you grew up so fast!" Temari hugged him tightly.

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"You will always be to me!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes but couldn't help and grinned at his sister. She really was the motherly type. He new he had so much luck to have her. When he came out to her, she was nothing but supportive and happy he trusted her enough to tell her.

"Wow, so... Gaara is gay too? Damn. We love men too much in this family. Maybe I should try with women sometimes. Naaah, I can't."

"You're stupid."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! Anyway, we still have work to do we should stop gossiping and get it done. I don't want to stay late tonight, Shikamaru will be there. Are you free by the way?"

"Nah, I will leave you two alone, you need it."

"Okay, but I want you and Gaara tomorrow at 12 o'clock."

"Alright, we will be there on time, sis."

"Good! So, we have a lot of paperwork to do. I hate it but together it will done quickly."

What a funny afternoon in perspective.

*'*

"I'm home!" Kankuro shouted when he entered Gaara's house but no one responded him.

He hesitantly waked to the living room and his brother was there, asleep, a book on the floor. Kankuro smiled and sat next to him. Gaara had ordered his hair again and it gave him a severe look even when sleeping. With an evil grin he slowly approach his hands towards his brother's head not to wake him up before ruffling his hair.

"What the-!"

"I told you, you look better like this!" Kankuro laughed, very proud of himself.

Gaara threw his book at him but the brunet dodged it easily, still laughing. He loved upsetting his brother like this. He was so cute when he was frowning his invisible eyebrows and he loved it even more when Gaara pinned him on the couch as if it was some kind of punishment.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Hair."

"But you're cuter like this!"

"I look like a child."

"No, you look hot."

"I always look hot to you."

"That's true... Kiss me..."

"No, you don't deserve it."

"I will be good, I promised."

"Really?" Gaara's tone was amused.

"Really. I will keep my hands to myself."

Gaara leaned down and started kissing him gently, but soon Kankuro deepened the kiss and groaned in despair which make Gaara part away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why did you stop?"

"There's something on your mind."

"No! No... I mean... Temari just..."

"What did she say?" Gaara was now sitting on Kankuro's laps, waiting for an answer.

"Well she... She asked me if you were seeing anyone and she thought you were sleeping with Naruto and..."

"And you believe it?" The tone wasn't gentle.

"No! It's just... I don't like the idea. I know it's stupid but I'm your brother and one day you will find someone else and marry them and..."

"No."

"What "no"?"

"I don't want to have someone else and this whole wedding story is because of the clan and I already told them I wasn't interested." Gaara said emotionless. Kankuro felt relieved and closed his eyes. "Stop thinking I'm going to leave you. It's not as if you were forcing me. I'm with you because I want it."

"But it's not easy, we can't be affectionate in public or anything. And if someone finds out, it will be very hard."

"I don't care. I can live with it."

"Gaara..."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. There is nothing else to say about it."

Gaara got up and went to pick his book. He sat at a certain distance from Kankuro and started reading again.

"Are you sulking?"

No response.

"Gaara... I love you, I didn't want to hurt you."

Still no response. Kankuro came closer to his lover and started massaging his neck. He saw Gaara closing his eyes and enjoying the caress. Kankuro put his lips on the redhead's neck and he could feel his brother tensed at the contact.

"Kankuro... I'm not that easy."

"Yes you are... If you really don't want me to touch you, I can stop."

Gaara gave him a murderous look. If Kankuro stopped he was going to kill him. The brunet must have sense it because his massage became more precise and Gaara moaned. He placed himself on his lover's knees again and he started undressing the brunet.

"Again? You're insatiable..."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I love it..."

Soon, muffled sounds were surrounding the place.

*'*

"I can't believe it, they're late!"

"Temari, calm down..."

"No, I won't! I swear I'm going to drag their ass over here!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't yell too much."

"You're saying that I'm loud?!"

"You really are a troublesome woman..." Shikamaru smiled at his fuming girlfriend. She really was tiresome but he couldn't help but love her a little more each time they were seeing each other. "I will wait here."

"You're not coming with me?!"

"They're your brothers."

"You're impossible!" She rolled her eyes but let him grab her by the waist before kissing her slightly and she was gone.

The first house that was on her way was Kankuro's but she had no respond even though she was yelling and banging at the door. Maybe he wasn't home after all. Was he with his boyfriend? She couldn't help but smiled mischievously at the thought. She was going to tease him so much she will have the name by the end of the day.

She was in front of Gaara's house now. She knocked and she had no response neither. She tried to open the door and she thanked her little brother for not knowing how to lock a door.

"Gaara?"

There was no sound at all. She went upstairs. She couldn't hear anything. She was now in front of her brother's room and it wasn't completely closed. She pushed the door and entered the room quietly.

"Gaara, are you still... What..."

She put a hand on her mouth in shock. Gaara wasn't alone and the clothes that were on the floor didn't let any place to the imagination. And she knew these clothes very well.

Gaara was spooning Kankuro from behind, totally naked. There was so much tenderness in it she instantly understand that they didn't share just some brotherly love.

"Temari? Are everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, they're just going to be a little late, that's all." She had walked home like a ghost after closing everything behind her. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Sure there is not something else?" Shikamaru asked, worried.

"Yes, everything is fine." She smiled.  _Except my brothers are fucking each other._

A bang on the door woke her up from her thoughts.

"Hi, sorry we're late!"

"It's okay... Late together, huh..."

Gaara and Kankuro gave her a weird look. She didn't scream at them. It was new. And really frightening.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro wasn't comfortable with her behavior.

"Yeah, rough night. Come on you too, I need help!"

The day was nice. She loved spending time with her family and nothing was weird. Everybody was cheerful and it made her smile. Then, she saw Kankuro's hand resting a few seconds on Gaara's waist while they were washing the dishes in the kitchen. She noticed how the redhead gave him a loving look and she closed her eyes.

Whatever she felt about it, she still loved them.

And she always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first KankuGaa ever and I LOVED writing about those two. Forbidden love is great, huh?
> 
> This one is for you mm-chan. Thank you for always being here ;)
> 
> Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
